1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an over-tube type X-ray fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus in which an X-ray tube and an image receiving system are moved in a longitudinal direction of a table top board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote operation type fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus is mainly used for an inspection of an upper digestive organs in which an X-ray inspection of a stomach portion is mainly executed. The remote operation type fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus is also used as a multiple-purpose radiographic apparatus for the enema (large intestine), urinary organs, thoracoscope inspection and nerve system.
For this object, especially the over-tube type fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus is used in which the X-ray tube is located above the table top board, and the spot radiographic device and imaging system are located under the table top board. The reason why the over-tube type fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus is used will be described as follows. Since the X-ray tube is located at a position distant from the table top board, a large space is formed above the table top board, so that a subject person to be examined can be easily observed and further a body orientation of the subject person can be easily changed. Further, since it is unnecessary for an operator to pay much attention to interference between the subject person and the X-ray tube when the apparatus is operated, operation can be easily performed and a diagnosis efficiency can be enhanced. Furthermore, the apparatus is designed so that a heavy spot radiographic device can be held on a back of the table top board. Therefore, no oppressive sensation is given to the subject person.
The over-tube type fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus has a large upper space on the table top board. Therefore, in the case where various diagnoses are made on the subject person, for example, in the case where myelography (nervous system) or IVR is conducted, it is possible to make another diagnosis at the same time, for example, an endoscope diagnosis or ultrasonic wave diagnosis can be made at the same time.
FIG. 3 is a side view showing an over-tube type X-ray fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus which is set in a horizontal posture. A X-ray tube 1 is held by a support column 3. An image receiving system 5 (spot radiographic device and image intensifier 6), is arranged on a back of a table top board 7. The X-ray tube 1 and image receiving system 5 are held by a main frame (not shown) arranged on an upper side of a leg 8 of the fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus. The X-ray tube 1 and image receiving system 5 are arranged so that they can be moved in a longitudinal direction (they can be moved to position A or B) of the table top board 7. On the other hand, the table top board 7 can be moved in the longitudinal and a lateral direction thereof. The fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus can be tilted by an angle from 90xc2x0 (vertical posture) to xe2x88x9245xc2x0 (reversely oblique posture). It is possible to change a distance from the focus of the X-ray tube 1 to the image receiving system 5 by 110 to 150 cm when a position of the X-ray tube 1 is moved vertically upward and downward. A collimator 2 is of both the remote and the proximity control type. According to the field of view, the collimator 2 can be changed over between the remote and the proximity control type.
FIG. 4 is a sectional view showing an X-ray fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus which is set in a horizontal posture, wherein this view is taken from a side of an end portion of the X-ray fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus. The support column 3 supports the X-ray tube 1 and collimator 2. The image receiving system 5 holds the image intensifier 6, which is an image receiving device. The support column 3 and image receiving system 5 are mechanically connected with each other and held being capable of moving in the longitudinal direction of the table top board 7 via a linear guide 10 while the support column 3 is mounted on an upper face of the main frame 4. The main frame 4 can be rotated round a rotary shaft 12 arranged in the leg 8, which is a base, so that the fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus can be tilted.
Although the related art X-ray fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus is composed as described above, the following problems may be encountered. The support column 3 for supporting the X-ray tube 1 and the image receiving system 5 are mechanically connected with each other and held being mounted on the upper face of the main frame 4. They are driven in the longitudinal direction of the table top board 7. Therefore, when the table top board 7 is moved to a back side of the apparatus (that is, the right-hand side in FIG. 4), it can be moved only to a position at which the table top board 7 is not contacted with the support column 3. In this case, a portion of the main frame 4 protrudes to a more back side of the apparatus than the table top board 7. Therefore, when an operator approaches the table top board 7 from the back side of the apparatus, a position where the operator is located is too distant from the table top board 7. Therefore, it is difficult for the operator to make a diagnosis for the subject person 11.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide an X-ray fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus by which a distance from an operator to a table top board is reduced so that a diagnosis can be easily made for a subject person when the operator approaches the subject person, who is put on the table top board, from a backside of the X-ray fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides an X-ray fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus comprising:
a table top board;
a support column for holding an X-ray tube above the table top board;
an image receiving system for holding an image receiving device and being placed on a back of the table top board;
a main frame for holding the support column and the image receiving system so that the support column and the image receiving system can be moved in a longitudinal direction of the table top board,
wherein the support column is mechanically held on a side of the main frame which is opposite to a side on which the image receiving system is held.
In the above-mentioned X-ray fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus, it is preferable that the support column and the image receiving system are mechanically independently held and moved on both sides of the main frame.
Further, in the above-mentioned X-ray fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus, the support column is held by a linear guide formed on the side of the main frame.
The X-ray fluoroscopic and radiographic apparatus of the present invention is composed as described above. The support column for holding the X-ray tube is mechanically held and moved on a side of the main frame, which is opposite to a side on which the image receiving system is attached. Alternatively, the support column for holding the X-ray tube and the image receiving system for holding the image receiving device on the back of the table top board are respectively independently held on both sides of the main frame. Therefore, the X-ray tube and the image receiving system are independently moved in the longitudinal direction of the table top board, and this movement is made when the support column is held by the linear guide formed on the side of the main frame. Since the support column for holding the X-ray tube is held on the side of the main frame, when the support column is moved in the longitudinal direction of the table top board, a space occupied by the support column becomes open. Further, the table top board can be moved above the main frame, that is, the back side portion of the table top board can be moved to a position close to the support column at an end of the main frame. Therefore, it is possible for the operator to come close to an end of the table top board and make a diagnosis easily for the subject person.